


ease

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot eases Quentin's troubled mind.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salem_student](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salem_student/gifts).



"I'm sorry. Sometimes it's all just too much and I—"

"Q," Eliot says, the weight of his voice silencing Quentin instantly. "You're okay. You're with me. No apologies, remember?"

Quentin nods, taking a deep breath.

"Good. Lie back for me. Let me make you feel good."

The truth is, it makes Eliot feel good too, the way Quentin's fingers scrabble against his scalp as Eliot sucks his cock so perfectly that Quentin can't stay coherent. The way Quentin seems at ease again, sated, when Eliot lies next to him, after.

And when they kiss so sweetly, well, that's even better.


End file.
